


【铁虫】《恶魔的献礼》(续/2K)

by LiuZi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: Tony轻轻地笑了笑，紧紧地拥抱着他，〝My boy，你终于回来了。〞





	【铁虫】《恶魔的献礼》(续/2K)

当朝阳从地平线升起，温暖的阳光带着一丝凉意伴随着风吹来，Tony慵懒地躺在柔软的大床上，一手撑着脑袋，一手搂着怀里的男孩，顺着他的背脊抚摸。

男孩额前的棕色卷发因为他即将苏醒的颤动而轻轻地晃了晃，朦胧的双眼被刺眼的光芒照射的睁不开来，睫毛也轻轻地颤抖，洁白的皮肤格外美好。

然而，厚重的棉被下，可怖的青紫色斑痕在他的身体上交错着，甚至在腰部有明显的掌印，可以轻易地想像他经历的事情。

〝Mr.Stark……〞他的声音不知道是为了才刚起床，还是为了昨晚的疯狂，有些沙哑，但依然诱人。

Tony轻轻地笑了笑，紧紧地拥抱着他，〝My boy，你终于回来了。〞

-

五年之后再一见时，是在没有名字的墓碑旁。

男孩没有多说什么，只是小心翼翼地从车子里往外看着男人，像个小粉丝一样心情雀跃，拿着纸笔等着他帮自己签名，〝Mr.Stark，您愿意签名了吗？〞

男人仔细地看着他，似乎在找寻什么，却只发现男孩几乎没有一点改变，甚至是外貌——除了原本应该存在的翅膀与尾巴，或是那对角。

岁月并没有在他身上留下一点痕迹，明亮的双眼依然清澈。而男人的头发虽然已经白了几分，气势依旧强盛。

看到男孩的那个瞬间，男人几乎是立刻，上前就抱住了他心心念念的男孩。〝Peter，你终于回来了。上帝，你怎么会想替我签名？献出灵魂不痛苦吗？〞

Peter伸出了双手，环住了他也是想念已久的男人，〝Mr.Stark，其实没什么的，对我来说只是经过了几秒钟，一切就已经结束了。只是我可能还是被地狱除名了，您必须收留我一辈子了。〞

〝当然，〞Tony说，不怀好意地笑了笑，〝我亲爱的救命恩人，你可是还欠我五年的时光呢。〞

Natasha看着墓碑前的小雏菊一会儿，转身注意到了被男人扛下车的男孩，羞红着脸小声地对着男人叫着什么。她明了地笑了笑，没有去打扰他们的雅兴，只是拨出了一通电话。

-

〝M-Mr.Stark……〞当Peter被男人扔上男人的黑色轿车后座时，他以为男人仍然在生气，因此并没有放弃挣扎，试图解释：〝您、您先听我说，我——〞

Tony咬了一口他柔软的唇，对着前座的司机吩咐：〝Happy，回家。〞

〝是。〞拥有肥胖身躯的Happy严肃地说，很快就发动了车子。

Peter被Tony咬得呆滞了许久，当反应过来时，已经被男人用难以直视的方法抱进屋里，并且被狠狠地丢上床了。

〝啊——〞一瞬间被丢起来的感觉让已经不能飞的Peter惊叫出声，瘦小的身体甚至在柔软的床铺上弹了几下，双眼害怕地紧闭，〝您、您还在生气吗？〞

Tony正扯开领带，突然听到他的话怔住了，随即轻轻笑了几声，往前倾身压住了想要往后退去的男孩，〝Dear boy，你怎么会觉得我生气了？〞

〝唔，您的双眼——〞想解释的Peter被他面对面压着，困在男人宽阔的胸膛与床铺之间，呼吸变得有些困难，〝您好像很生气……〞

Tony没有说话，俯身隔着薄薄的衬衫咬住了他胸前若隐若现的红珠。

涎水沾湿了纯白色的衬衫，很快就将那一小块变得透明，里面越来越肿胀的红珠也露了出来，因为男人的唇移开而感觉到的冰凉而颤颤巍巍地逐渐挺立。

男孩宽松的牛仔裤被褪去，白皙的腿曝露在空气中，也在微微打颤着。

〝Mr.Stark……〞Peter带着哭腔的声音传到了男人的耳中，〝您、您别生气了，好不好？〞

Tony的手揉弄着他的性器，张嘴在他因为情欲难耐地仰起头而露出的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一下，〝我没有生气，my boy。我只是——我只是太想你了。〞

后一句的声音太小了，Peter的意识也越来越模糊，并没有听清楚他说什么。〝您没生气……哈——嗯……就好……〞

心跳忽然猛地一跳，Tony想如果他的心里住着一只小鹿，那牠也许已经要撞死了。

无意识地喃喃说着话，殷红色的嘴唇开合着，男孩美好的身体正躺在自己的身下，凌乱的衬衫有一块被洇湿，眼神迷离却依然满溢着对自己的喜欢与信任。Tony觉得自己如果能做到坐怀不乱，那他就不姓Stark了。

翻云覆雨的一夜之 后，Peter仍然完全没有解释的机会。

-

Tony洗漱了一番之后，任由男孩在床上窝着，跟睡意抗争，先走下楼去处理Pepper整理好送过来的文件，并且顺道暗暗地骂了一句Natasha。竟然将自己的消息告诉Pepper，让他亲爱的助理小姐以正当理由将五年的工作丢了回来。

〝谁让你把你的烂摊子丢给我收拾？这么好的报复机会我为什么不做？〞Natasha在电话中如此回答。

Peter终于从半梦半醒间挣扎着起床时，已经是正午了。

他扶着酸软无力的腰光裸着身体跑下了楼，看到坐在单人沙发上的Tony西装笔挺，酒红色的眼镜后是他严肃的双眼。〝Mr.Stark——〞他喊着，在他的身侧弯下腰，一起盯着印有重要资料的纸张。

〝去穿上衣服。〞男人并没有看他，另一边的嘴角却悄悄地勾起了一点。

忽然，一条细长的又带着绒毛的东西绕到了他的另一边，尖端轻轻地挠着他的脸颊。

〝Peter？〞Tony放下了资料，抓住了还在晃来晃去的东西。

〝唔，您、您能不能轻一点儿……〞被扯住尾巴的Peter忍不住吃痛地喘了一声。

接着，温柔的黑色翅膀包裹住了两个人，轻轻地颤动着。

〝My dear little devil，这是在邀请我做什么吗？〞Tony说着，侧过头捏住了他的下巴，狠狠地咬住了他的唇，〝不要挑战我的忍耐力，你可能会三天下不了床。〞

小恶魔的脸颊顿时变得通红，慌慌张张地摆着手，一个字都说不出口，张开翅膀就磕磕绊绊地飞上楼了。

-

装束整齐的Peter严谨地坐在长桌一侧的长沙发上，双手拘束地放在膝盖上，脸颊上的通红以及脖子上的痕迹却让他看起来更加小巧可爱了。

〝我、我在地狱其实过得还可以，〞Peter说，〝事实上，我本来以为我的灵魂会被撕碎，我就再也见不到先生您了……您、您先别这样看我，我、我知道的，那些灵魂本来就是罪恶极深的人，所以他们没办法伤害我的……〞

〝那你不是被地狱除名了？〞Tony指着他额上的那一对浅色的尖角说。

Peter伸手摸了摸微微向后弯去的角，皱起了眉头，〝我也不知道，也许是Cap帮了我。如果是那样就好了，May一定会很高兴的！〞

〝哦？所以这是代表你要回去地狱了？〞Tony说，向后靠在椅背上，双手环在胸前，看起来非常地不满。

〝当然不，您都说好了要收留我一辈子了，我才不要回去呢……〞Peter从沙发上跳了下来，走到男人的身边跪在柔软的地毯上，十分可怜地在他的膝盖上蹭了蹭，〝您会把我赶回去吗？〞

Tony叹了一口气，揉了揉他的脑袋，〝My puppy，我怎么会把你赶走？你已经是我的人了。〞

-

之后的故事呢？岁月无法留下痕迹的Peter依旧陪伴在Tony身旁，直到太阳落下，他们一起躺入了棺材，永远地相拥着。

并且在地狱再一次相见。

END.


End file.
